Un Noël particulier
by Ilyn
Summary: Smallville est transformée avec les préparatifs des fêtes de fin d'années. Des miracles existent peut être en fin de compte.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Avec la rapidité qui la caractérisait, Nyla traversa l'artère principale de Smallville tout en saluant quelques connaissances. Un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres depuis ce matin, elle semblait flotter sur un nuage. Son habituel caractère calme avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus exubérant.

Evitant de peu une collision, elle s'arrêta et proposa son aide à un homme dont les bras peinaient à garder les nombreux cadeaux.

\- Merci, mademoiselle

\- Je vous en prie, c'est normal.

\- Je…

Le sexagénaire se tut instantanément en reconnaissant la haute silhouette derrière la douce jeune fille. Cette dernière insensible à son environnement, fronça les sourcils. Puis se détendit aussitôt.

\- Je vous souhaite un très agréable Noel, monsieur,

\- A vous aussi.

A peine le pauvre homme était-il monté dans sa voiture qu'elle se retourna vers la seule personne capable d'infliger autant de peur.

\- Lex, ce n'était pas très gentil, le sermonna-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être

Un claquement de langue agacé, lui répondit aussitôt.

\- Arrête ca immédiatement ! Je te connais Lex Luthor et tu n'es pas comme ton père. Je sais la tendresse dont tu fais parfois preuve.

Le fils du millionnaire, se tut et observa le visage levé vers lui. Le vent froid de Décembre apportait une touche rose à ses joues pales, les yeux brillants d'une excitation mal contenue tout cela la rendait incroyablement séduisante. Même si elle n'en avait pas conscience.

\- Ne le dis à personne ou mes rivaux…

\- Je connais la chanson. Et je respecterai cela même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

\- Je suis l'héritier de l'empire Luthor et je dois m'imposer. Bien que tu sembles pressée, je t'invite à prendre un café.

L'expression fugitive dans les prunelles de son amie, lui mit la puce à l'oreille et ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'elle parla.

\- C'est gentil à toi, mais je ne suis pas forcément la bienvenue au Talon.

\- Pardon ?

\- Lana et moi sommes … en froid. Et disons que je préfère l'éviter autant que possible.

\- Allez petite tigresse, rentre tes griffes, sourit-il.

La jeune femme se figea sous cette appellation puis laissa un sourire lumineux s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Secouant la tête face à tant de puérilité de la part du fils de Lionel Luthor, elle lui emboita le pas sans prêter attention aux regards qu'on leur lançait. Marchant calmement dans la rue, elle souffla sur ses mains pour tenter de leur insuffler un peu de chaleur.

\- Tu es habillée pour affronter l'hiver mais tu as oublié de prendre des gants ?

\- Euh, en fait je perds toujours mes gants. Il m'en faut au minimum quatre paires par année. C'est pathétique, je sais.

\- Non c'est… touchant.

Sous ces propos elle se figea une seconde avant de se racler la gorge, et de reprendre son chemin. Sauf que deux grandes mains chaudes vinrent serrer les siennes. Bon sang, ce type était un chauffage sur pattes. Surprise, elle baissa la tête puis reporta son attention vers l'homme d'affaires.

Sans réfléchir, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur la joue de son ami. Ce dernier frissonna au contact des lèvres féminines.

\- Mieux ?, interrogea-t-il

\- Définitivement mieux.

Quelque part au milieu de la foule, une voix masculine hurla des propos peu flatteurs pour la jeune femme. Cette dernière se figea en voyant l'air sombre du milliardaire.

Brusquement, il se dégagea et s'excusa. Quelques secondes plus tard il était au volant de son bolide flambant neuf.

Son envie de le suivre était forte, mais lorsqu'il était dans cet état on ne pouvait rien en tirer. Un Luthor dans toute sa splendeur.

Indifférente aux regards des passants, elle se dirigea vers sa petite boutique.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Des boites de biscuits faits maison sous les bras, elle traversa le hall du manoir, saluant le personnel qu'elle avait appris à connaitre au fil du temps. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent alors. Ne pouvant prendre la peine de frapper sans tout faire tomber, elle entra directement dans le bureau, faisant cesser la discussion entre les deux hommes.

\- Bonjour Darius.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Kent.

Insensible à la discussion entre son employé et la cousine de Clark, l'homme d'affaires semblait au bord de l'asphyxie. A ce rythme elle allait le tuer. Ou le rendre cinglé. Non mais quelle idée de débarquer ainsi vêtue ? Il n'était qu'un homme bon sang ! Un homme fait de chair et de sang ! Seigneur, elle était une mère Noel des plus sexy, pourtant sa tenue était « sage ».

Mais des images indécentes se formaient dans son esprit, il l'imaginait allongée sur…

\- Merci beaucoup,

\- Je vous en prie. Saluez Maria et les enfants pour moi.

Le garde du corps quitta la pièce avec un large sourire, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Tournant son attention vers Lex, elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant immobile. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Hé ho ? Lex ?

Aucune réaction. Elle commençait réellement perdre patience.

\- Alexander Luthor Joseph!

Ce fut son patronyme complet qui lui fit reprendre pied.

\- Comment…

\- Allons, nous sommes amis. Il est normal que je connaisse tes prénoms. Tout comme je sais que tu aimes ton café noir. Tu as une préférence pour le robusta. Et tu adores les pâtisseries…

\- Non, j'adore _tes_ gâteaux. Et tu aimes le café noir aussi. Sauf à l'approche de Noel où tu peux avaler des litres d'earl grey dans lequel tu rajoutes de la cannelle en poudre et du miel. Et tu engloutis des boites de chocolats entières au mépris d'une crise de foie.

\- Je n'engloutis pas… marmonna-t-elle

\- Vraiment ? Alors où est la boite que tu as acheté en début de semaine ?

\- Je suis trop faible face au chocolat. Et crois-moi je le regrette déjà. J'ai pris deux kilos depuis le début du mois, souffla-t-elle

L'air dépité de la jeune femme le fit rire. Il la savait sérieuse et il ressentit une bouffée de tendresse envers elle. Comment pouvait-elle douter d'elle-même à ce point ?

\- Etant donné que je suis une amie absolument merveilleuse, je t'apporte des gâteaux que j'ai fait ce matin, sourit-elle

Cette délicate attention le remua profondément, il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ce genre de choses.

\- Tu l'es réellement.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Tu es une amie extraordinaire. Tu fais ressortir le meilleur chez les autres. Tu n'as pas laissé les préjugés affecter notre amitié

\- On ne peut empêcher les gens de parler.

\- Je ne suis pas un saint, Nyla.

\- Moi non plus. Mais on devient ce que l'on choisit d'être. Ton père est l'incarnation du mal mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu es pareil. La génétique ne représente qu'une infime partie de ce que tu es.

La conviction dans sa voix le força au respect. Oui Nyla Kent est une perle rare. Le genre de femme que l'on rencontre uniquement si l'on est très chanceux. Et encore. Bien souvent, il se sentait plein d'humilité face à elle. La vie lui avait tout pris et pourtant elle était toujours la même. Prenant soin des autres avant tout.

\- Pas que la vue me déplaise, mais pourquoi une telle tenue ?

\- Je me rends à l'hôpital, en pédiatrie. Nous faisons une petite fête pour ces bouts de chou. Et je suis la mère Noel cette année.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Je cherche un père Noël,

\- Sans façon. Rester assis pendant des heures, tandis que les enfants défilent et surtout devoir t'avoir sur mes genoux…

\- J'ai pris deux kilos, c'est tout. De plus, sombre crétin, ce sont les enfants qui s'assoient sur les genoux et non la mère noël, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa peine.

Tournant les talons, elle allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers le dit crétin.

\- Au fait, tu devrais peut-être accorder des congés à Darius afin qu'il puisse profiter de sa famille nouvellement agrandie. Maria n'a pas eu un accouchement facile.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?

\- Parce que je m'intéresse aux autres.

Sur ces paroles assassines, elle quitta le manoir pour rejoindre l'hôpital.

Le milliardaire souffla et remarqua qu'elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds malgré son doux caractère. Il n'avait pas voulu dire cela, il s'agissait d'une maladresse de sa part. Que devait-il faire ? Courir et la rattraper ? Et ensuite ? Il devait lui dire que la voir dans ce déguisement réveillait des instincts primaires ? Qu'il imaginait des scenarii dans lesquels elle était sur ses genoux. Des scenarii à faire pâlir le marquis de Sade.

Faire cela reviendrait à faire fuir la jeune femme, qui le prendrait à coup sûr pour un pervers.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait démuni. Un véritable adolescent. Il ne se contrôlait plus lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Ne souhaitant pas s'appesantir sur le dossier Nyla, il retourna à un compte rendu posé sur son bureau.

Absorbé par les données, il fut dérangé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Sans cesser de regarder les pages, il décrocha et se figea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Ce fut un Lex Luthor au bord de la panique qui causa un remue-ménage pas possible au sein des urgences. Légèrement essoufflé, il trouva enfin la salle où était la jeune femme.

\- Clark, ça va ! grogna-t-elle

La mine revêche de Nyla suscitait un amusement chez les deux hommes. Allongée, elle avait un hématome d'une taille impressionnante sur la tempe droite et des coupures superficielles sur les bras.

Rien de bien méchant a priori.

\- Non mais tu avais besoin d'ameuter la ville entière ! Je vais bien.

Au grand désespoir de la jeune libraire, le médecin entra à ce moment précis. De mieux en mieux.

\- Mademoiselle Kent, je viens d'avoir vos résultats. Aucune fracture, mais un traumatisme crânien sérieux.

\- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

\- Vivez-vous avec quelqu'un ?

Nom d'un petit lutin, cet interne lui donnait une occasion de se venger. Elle pourrait l'embrasser ! Avec un sourire machiavélique, elle désigna les deux hommes avant de reporter son attention sur le médecin.

\- Avec ces deux gorilles, il m'est impossible d'avoir une vie sociale et encore moins sexuelle.

A la mention d'un certain mot, le jeune fermier piqua un fard monumental tandis que l'autre tentait de conserver son sérieux. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à la connaitre mais n'avait jamais remarqué un sens de l'humour aussi irrévérencieux. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Bien au contraire.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis navré mais je ne peux vous laisser quitter….

\- Hors de question ! Donnez-moi un de ces fichus papiers à signer.

\- Nyla tu as une commotion, tu devrais passer la nuit en observation.

\- Non Clark, je ne resterai pas ici.

Le fils de Lionel Luthor sentit la panique dans la voix de son amie, la terreur tapie au fond d'elle. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les urgences l'avaient marqué à jamais.

\- Docteur, si une personne veillait sur Nyla, pourrait-elle rentrer ?

\- En effet, monsieur Luthor, mais il faut une surveillance constante les premières vingt-quatre heures et l'empêcher de dormir.

\- Parfait.

Le milliardaire quitta la pièce pour passer quelques coups de fils, laissant les jeunes gens entre eux. La blessée lança un coup d'œil à son cousin, dans le but d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Mais de tout évidence l'adolescent ne savait ce que manigancer leur ami commun. Avec douceur Clark posa quelques questions sur les circonstances de l'agression mais il n'obtint que des réponses évasives. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Chloé Sullivan pointa le bout de son nez avec un imposant sac dans les mains.

\- Lex m'a prévenu. Je suis passée chez toi pour prendre des affaires.

\- Minute papillon. Prendre des affaires ?

Et le déclic se fit. Encore un coup tordu de Luthor. Tiens quand on parle du loup…

\- Les médecins te laissent sortir. J'ai signé les papiers et nous pouvons partir dès que tu seras prête.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Chloé est ici avec un _énorme_ sac ?

\- Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur toi. Donc tu vas t'installer au manoir.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi. J'ai subi une agression comme il en arrive des milliers dans ce pays, pas besoin de materner.

\- Si j'étais venu à…

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé.

Le regard sombre du jeune homme lui mit la puce à l'oreille. De toute évidence, il gardait certaines choses pour lui. D'une voix ferme, elle demanda à ses deux amis de quitter la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, elle tourna son attention vers le chauve.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait une petite heure qu'elle était au manoir, avec une nounou répondant au nom de Lex Luthor. Ce dernier était aux petits soins mais son regard fuyant suffisait à lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

\- vas-tu me dire la vérité à la fin !

\- Je ne vois pas…

Un grognement agacé lui répondit et le regard noir qu'elle lui lança fut suffisant pour lui remettre de l'ordre dans les idées. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'aimerait pas être dans l'ignorance.

Mais pouvait-on le blâmer de vouloir la protéger ? De vouloir sa sécurité avant tout autre chose.

D'un geste doux, elle l'invita à s'assoir près d'elle.

\- Ecoutes moi bien Luthor. Je n'ai pas le droit de dormir alors que je suis épuisée. Un enfoiré a voulu voler mon sac à main et ça me mets vraiment de mauvais poil. Donc crache le morceau.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple vol. Rien n'a disparu. Ni ta carte bancaire, ni tes papiers…

\- D'accord. Et donc ?

\- On a voulu te faire du mal. Délibérément.

\- Voyons, je suis une petite libraire. Je n'ai pas d'ennemis. Attends, tu ne penses quand même pas que ton père a quelque chose à voir la dedans ?

\- J'en suis persuadé.

\- Donc c'est la raison de ma présence ici.

\- Ici je peux te protéger. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je le jure.

\- Ton père ne me m'aime pas mais…

\- Il te déteste, en réalité.

\- Soit, mais pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?

Pendant de longues heures ils tentèrent de trouver une explication logique à ce qui s'était produit, mais ils n'avaient que des spéculations. Rien de tangible. Peu à peu la discussion dévia sur Noël et leurs familles respectives.

\- Je n'ai jamais fêté Noël.

\- Pas une seule fois ?

\- Non, mon père trouvait cela ridicule et partait en voyage d'affaires.

\- C'est horrible. Tous les enfants devraient pouvoir fêter ça.

Il sentait le chagrin émanant d'elle, elle souffrait pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cela. Seigneur, elle était tellement mieux que lui. Profondément humaine. A sa demande, elle raconta les repas de famille, les rires de ses parents. Les nombreux moments passés avec son père à observer les étoiles des nuits entières tout en refaisant le monde.

Collée contre son ami, elle releva la tête.

Lex, je suis orpheline.

Sur ce murmure, elle éclata en sanglots. La voir ainsi, lui fut difficile mais elle devait passer par là. Accepter ce fait. Voilà trop longtemps qu'elle gardait tout pour elle. Il se contenta de la serrer contre lui, ne faisant pas ces « chut » agaçant que les autres font dans pareille situation. Il serait l'épaule sur qui elle peut se reposer. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas, il ne serait pas comme son père. Qu'importe les épreuves à venir.


End file.
